1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic image forming apparatus and more particularly, to a toner cartridge used for the electronic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laser printer, an inkjet printer or other electronic image forming apparatus becomes one of necessary equipment of office because people often copy document on working. The electronic image forming apparatus is composed of multiple components, and toner cartridge is one of important components of the electronic image forming apparatus for achieving the copy function. A conventional toner cartridge is usually detachable, so that it is convenient for user to change or supply toner. In usual, a user may need to rotate the toner cartridge into positioned after the cartridge inserts into the electronic image forming apparatus, then copying function can be operated successfully. However, part of toner cartridges usually cannot be positioned actually, so that chip pins on the toner cartridge do not contact with the corresponding pins on the electronic image forming apparatus, a transmitting assembly of the toner cartridge do not connect to a driving member of the electronic image forming apparatus, or a toner outlet of the toner cartridge is not located corresponding to a toner inlet of the electronic image forming apparatus, and other assembling issues may occur. As a result, the electronic image forming apparatus cannot drive the toner cartridge successfully. On the other hand, part of electronic image forming apparatuses may provide with a lock mechanism, the lock mechanism can block not only toner inlet thereof but also the rotation of the toner cartridge, therefore lock status of the lock mechanism need be released during assembling of the toner cartridge. However, in fact, the lock status of the lock mechanism does not be released usually, so that the assembling of the toner cartridge fails.